Wings
by TransientFireworks
Summary: His world had always been a bleak, yet simple black. But then she comes along, and suddenly colors fill behind his closed eyelids. He used to see no point in opening his eyes, now he found himself afraid to closed them. [Blind-Jackunzel AU]
1. See You Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How To Train Your Dragon, OR Brave.**

* * *

><p><em>May 22, 2014<em>

Being blind was never a fun aspect of my less-than-fortunate life, but, at this precise moment, it truly…_truly_ sucked.

She felt so perfect in my arms. Her delicate fingers so gentle on my back, and my own hands, one wrapped around her small waist, the other getting lost in her hair, a tangle of chestnut brown.

I felt everything, every crease in her shirt and loose strand of hair. Even her heart, the beat so steady yet powerfully in sync with mine. I never knew what it was like to be this close to a person, till I met her.

There was just one issue.

I had no idea what she looked like.

It shouldn't matter-it _didn't_ matter.

Of course it didn't! She was my Rapunzel. The girl who saw past my blindness-despite the fact that I couldn't see past anything but the dark I really think about it, my blindness had never really bothered me all that much. Since the day I was born the world was nothing to me but sounds, smells, tastes and touches. It was how I always identified it; those simple four categories.

Then Rapunzel stepped into the picture of my life, all charm and smiles.

Then suddenly the world wasn't as simple as four categories.

My senses, in a way, heightened when I met her; as if I was only living half-assed before.

She laughs whenever I tell her this, convincing me that it was all in my head.

But I knew it was true, despite how melodramatic she accuses me to be. I didn't care. I love her, so much that she'd never believe me if I told her. Hell, I couldn't even begin to put my feelings into words. They were a symphony of chaos, and only Rapunzel's warm arms helped soothe them.

I felt her tighten her hold, making me believe she was reading my thoughts. I wouldn't have been shocked, she was too damn smart for her own good.

"Jack," she said, her sweet voice muffled in my neck. "I have to leave."

My grip is strong, as if that could keep her here. "Please, just a few more minutes."

"Hiccup is waiting."

She paused, and I hoped with everything that she'd reconsider, but I was quick to remind myself one fact;_ I_ was the one who convinced her to leave.

Somehow she was out of my arms, my feet taking a few steps back. I felt the familiar fear that always tightened its hold on my throat whenever I wasn't holding onto anything. My hands were devoid, the empty air my only company.

"I'll see you later, okay?" I said. I heard her sniffle, and put up a grin. "Goodbye's are for suckers, remember? See you later?"

She breathed, and I knew she was holding back a laugh, instead saying, "See you later, Jack."

I almost expected her warm hands to take mine, bringing me solace once again.

But then the light '_thud_' of the front door echoed from my ears, to the inside of my head where it bounced around, and finally dropping down onto my chest. A heavy weight I now carry with me.

There was a sigh, and a new arm draped itself onto my shoulders, giving it a light squeeze.

"You alright?" Merida said.

I laughed. "I was expecting a comment, like, '_that was just so nauseating to watch, Frost_'".

Her snort of a laugh made me smile, and I sighed as well, wrapping my own arm around her shoulders. Merida's bush of red hair was in a ponytail. I knew because I wasn't inhaling the infernal thing.

She led me in a turn and, judging by the direction, towards the kitchen . "Let's fix you up some tea."

* * *

><p><strong>Just a story I was suddenly inspired to write. I always found the AU of blind Jack interesting. Besides, I was gone for a while, but I rediscovered my love for Jackunzel and The Big Four in general! So hopefully my other story will be easier to bring updates. <strong>


	2. Can You Help Me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Brave or How to Train your Dragon. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1 - Can you help me?<p>

_August 28, 2013_

There was dirt tickling my feet, getting stuck in the small space between each toe, and I loved every second of it. I remember wondering something rather simple. When I think about it now, I can't exactly recall what it was. Knowing me, it was probably debating on what to have for lunch later.

My back felt the rough wood of the tree violently, each lump and splinter having me adjust my position constantly. But I focused on the dirt that resembled soft linens. It was always easier to draw all my attention to one touch, rather than them all at once.

One of my hands picked at a piece of bark at the side of the tree, the other pinching the loose end of my shirt. The fabric was thin and I could feel my skin as my fingers rubbed together. A bus stopped not too far from me, the screech of the tires like forks on a plate, making me cringe slightly. There was laughter then, the students stepping out with their shoes either silent or clicking with a heel.

I waited rather than stand up. She'd take a seat anyway, so it didn't exactly matter what position I was in. And honestly, I wouldn't have been able to tell her approach otherwise.

I didn't hear her when she stopped in front of me, but knew she was there. The day was scorching, the sun ruthless this late in August. Then suddenly, the heat died and a coolness blanketed me, and I knew only one person with hair big enough to eclipse the sun on such a torrid day.

"Is your hair on fire?" I said, my mouth a lopsided smirk. "I wouldn't be surprised."

"Shut it Jack," Merida replied, and I could hear the exhaustion in her voice. Well, at least as well as I could underneath miles of thick Scottish accent. Luckily after years I had adapted and knew how to read the moods in her tone.

The grass rustled, a new presence evident beside me. The suns pompous rays burned my closed eyelids and a line of sweat tickled the back of my neck where it glued my shirt and skin until they became one.

"It's should be illegal how hot it is right now," I commented. I reached to my left where I had placed my backpack, my fingers grazing each item inside individually in pursuit of my notebook.

"You say the same thing every year," Merida replied, almost bored. Her voice came from slightly behind me, so I guessed that she had laid down. "Speaking of the heat, why're you soaking your nasty feet in dirt?"

"What's that got to do with the heat?" I pulled out my notebook with delight, fanning my face vigorously. "I hate wearing shoes, and this heat doesn't exactly help. Sides', the dirt feels nice, like a free massage."

"I'll be sure to try it," she laughed, her hand lightly slapping my side.

I tilted my head to the tree, continuing to use my notebook as a temporary air conditioner. "How was your first class as a college student?"

"Annoying, but not as annoying as high school."

"Same," I sighed. "But at least in high school people already _knew_ me as the blind guy. Here; it's a fresh start."

"Do they say anything?" A slight hostile tone slipped in her words and once again I was grateful to have a friend like Merida, even if she could use help in the hair department.

"Naw, college freshman are more polite than high school ones." Distance away from my right, a cellphone rang. To my left, a group of friends chatted, their voices stacking against one another in competition for a chance to voice their opinions. "But it's not easy ignoring their eyes, and I don't need to see to know they're staring."

"Any cute girls though?" she asked casually.

"Oh, yeah," I replied, taking extra effort to make my voice dry. "Plenty. What about you; any guys?"

She scowled. "Didn't notice any, but there's this big-nosed fellow that didn't shut up the whole time. If you looked up _know-it-all _in the dictionary you'd find his name."

I laughed. "Where would you find my name?"

"Next to _snarky-asshole_."

"I prefer the term _dream-boat_, thanks."

"Oh, go back to your spa," Merida spat, but I heard the smile, even if I couldn't see it.

Merida was definitely in a better mood this fine early afternoon than usual. If I had to guess, she didn't mind having an excuse to leave her house for more than half the day. Trouble in paradise had been brewing in the Dunbroch household for some time now. Tension between Merida and her mother has had her over at my house for the last month on more than enough sleepovers.

I didn't ask yet though, knowing she wouldn't tell me what the problem was.

I've known the girl since we were ten, and I can proudly state that Merida was someone who stated her opinions and thoughts honestly and passionately. But the second her mother was involved, or even mentioned, she'd clam up.

But I was a patient guy, and knew she'd confess everything to me when she felt it was time, so I decided not to worry over things I had no control over (kind of an expert at that department by now.)

With a groan, I sat upright, reluctantly putting my shoes back on. Using my knees as leverage to stand, I clicked the button on the side of my watch and a voice declared, "_12:55 P.M_."

"That's my cue," I said, holding up a hand towards Merida, who grasped it.

"Class?" she asked as I hoisted her up. "What time do you finish?"

My hands grazed the soft grass, searching for my backpack. I felt the slightly rough leather of the strap and wrapped it around me, putting my notebook back inside. "Around 2:20," I answered. "Wanna grab lunch after?"

"You don't even have to ask." She paused, and I could practically _see_ the question she was about to utter in fine print. "Do you need help getting to class?"

I already expected this and just smiled, reciting the same line I did this very morning, "I'll be fine. I went on a strict tour this summer, remember? Got this campus engraved in my mind."

"Whatever you say, _dream-boat_."

I felt her hand take mine and place something smooth and solid in my grip. "Oh," I said sheepishly. "Almost forgot that actually. _Now_ I don't need help."

I waved to her and extended my cane forward, beginning left where I knew the sidewalk started. My feet went forward, in opposite motion to my cane. Where my foot went right, my cane went left, and vice versa. Sound was nonexistent as I kept on forward, telling me that I was still on grass.

_Click. _

I quickly halted, testing the ground ahead of me with my foot, feeling the rough sidewalk just a inch below the campus garden. The path went two ways, one going to the South part of the campus, the other North. The level of my cane, to my left, rose, which meant it was going uphill to the North end. To my right, the level dropped, indicating the South side. I turned right with confidence.

My eyes were closed shut, but I could feel the heat, the fingers of the wind and even my own heartbeat, so loud and clear in my chest.

A lot of people found my disability as something to pity, as if I was somehow lesser than them that I _needed_ their sympathy. But the truth of the matter was, I was born without sight. It was never something I felt I had lost because, technically, I never truly possessed it in the first place. My world was full of textures, smells, tastes and sounds, and I was okay with that.

I didn't need to see the waves of the ocean lapping onto the warm baked sand. I _heard_ it. From its rise above like a powerful God, then a sort of anticipation fills me as a quick _whoosh_ enters my ears and the crash of the waves send a rush of wind through my brown hair (least people tell me it's brown.)

It's hard for others who have sight to understand, which I don't blame them for. I'm sure if I had grown blind later on in life I'd have a more appreciation for my eyes, but to me, they were just a dead thing. Like an appendix; something I was born with but didn't need.

So I kept my lids closed because I never had a reason to open them. My eyes were useless, why remind people of that?

"Ow!" someone cried.

I cursed under my breath, wondering what idiot didn't notice a blind guy walking towards them enough to move out of the path of their cane. "I'm sorry," I said. What I really wanted to say though, was, _I__'__m sorry I didn__'__t see you. Cause you know, I__'__m blind. So I couldn__'__t _see you_, see you._

"No, it's my fault," the person replied. Her voice was a bit pitched and she had a slight lisp. "I got distracted from my map, I'm _so_ sorry."

I took note of how frantic her tone was, and came to the conclusion that this girl wasn't an asshole and was genuinely apologizing. Most of the people my cane bump into find it my fault. As if _they_ were the _one thing _I should be able to see. Pretentious jerks.

"Don't worry about it." I tipped my head to her, feeling just a bit bad for thinking the worst before. "Have a good day."

I continued forward a measly one step before thin fingers gripped my forearm, making me flinch harshly. When I wasn't expecting contact, my heart tended to jump straight from my chest where it proceeded to hide in some corner.

"Sorry!" the girl cried once again, the pressure of her hand disappearing. "Didn't mean to freak you out, it's just…well, I need help finding my next class. Can you help me?"

There's a point in your life where something feels…more important than you believe it to be.

It's moments that have you pausing, analyzing every word spoken and every action done because you know it's leading to something big.

Moments that have you anticipating something you have no idea you're anticipating for.

My mouth felt dry, my mind a tornado of confusion. This girl…asked _me_, the blind guy, for directions? I found myself unable to reply, too stunned at the change of events at which I've stumbled into.

"Sorry." That seemed to be the word of the day for this girl. "You're busy, I'll go find a security guard or something."

"No!" I said with more enthusiasm that intended. "Um, I'll help; I'm pretty familiar with the campus. Where're you headed?"

"Building 5S," she answered, blowing out a sigh. "I got an Intro to Art class that started already but I stink with directions."

"That's okay," I said. "That's actually my next class too, I was just headed to 5S."

I didn't believe it possible, but her voice grew even more pitched with excitement. It seemed to emanate like tendrils off of her, having me smiling for no apparent reason.

"I'm so lucky to find you, thanks," she said, and, it was one of the few times in my entire life, I wished I could've seen her face because I wondered just how far a person's mouth could stretch into a smile.

I cleared my throat, running a hand through my hair. "It's no trouble."

"I'm Rapunzel, by the way." There was silence for a while, then Rapunzel gasped. "I'm sorry! Forgot about the!…well, anyway, um, my hand is in front of you to shake."

I wanted to laugh.

To tell this girl that she was absolutely insane.

Instead, my hand gripped hers, covering it almost completely. "My names' Jack."


End file.
